Nozzle assemblies which continuously coat the elastic yarns or threads continuously running in a machine direction with adhesives such as hot melt adhesives are known. For example, PTL 1 discloses a nozzle assembly adapted to coat the elastic yarns or threads with hot melt adhesives. The nozzle assembly disclosed therein includes slit-like guide grooves to guide the elastic yarns or threads to an adhesive outlet at respective nozzle ends and thereby coat the elastic yarns or threads with adhesives.